


He Who is Abandoned

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon Theory, Dreamons, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isolation, Pandora's Box, Possession, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Torture, References to Depression, Whump, not beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Dream is unaware why he is trapped inside an obsidian box, not after getting attacked one night long ago. As everyone leaves him thinking he got what he deserved, but what if he isn't the one who did it?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 392





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Author did not mean to cross any lines!!!

The Warden sneers at the monitor in his office, he’s not in the mood to even bother for the commotion the prisoner is making in his cell, by this point he wonders how the hell inmate is able to shout and scream in his cell thinking that someone will listen, the Warden has long muted the audio that is coming from the solitary, the man inside it did not deserve to be heard, not after all the lies that are spouted and still being made currently.

“He’s going to tire himself out later,” he grumbles, leaving his office to depart for the hotel he is helped in the making of, the kid, that is Tommy, is recovering alright from the past year’s torment. He closes the door to the office, locking it, and made himself out of Pandora’s Box, at this point everything inside is now automated giving so much time free and effort unburdened to the Warden. Speaking of burdens, he sees the blonde young man outside the prison waiting for him.

* * *

“Hey, Sam!” Tommy calls, smiling widely, the older man went to the blond, ever since the prison became fully functional, the two bonded to the new project. The young blond has shared his story with Sam, finding comfort in finally being able to have someone that he can talk to about _things_. The warden also helped in finding a somewhat closure between him and Dream. Making it up to himself that the man inside the prison will not ever change, and it’s better to move on, and moving on is what Tommy is doing right now, starting with the hotel.

The creeper hybrid that is Sam, opened his hand to Tommy, a sign of invitation. Tommy took it and the two headed for the hill where the hotel is.

* * *

Dream slumped on the obsidian floor, throat dry like a desert and the heat from being in front of a lava curtain inside a room that is virtually black cooking him alive. He doesn’t know how long he has been inside this damned room, doesn’t know how much time has passed since he woke up -since that night when he was knocked out cold. He wishes that whoever put him here at least gave him a small window to see what is outside, just to know what biome he is in, just to see what’s outside.

Miserably, he looks at the framed clock in one of the obsidian walls the round thing is long broken not showing if the day has long passed nor if the night has arrived but the machinery inside of it is still ticking much to the annoyance of Dream. He’s afraid he is starting to get used to the loneliness inside the obsidian room, falling into a cycle of shouting for help, getting exhausted of it, maybe eat the raw potato -it is not like he has any other options, falling asleep and waking up in cold sweat from said sleep -there are nightmares that plague his sleep that he refuses to remember they are too terrible and _there’s no way he did_ that. A potato popped out the dispenser stuck in the obsidian walls, he leaves the root crop on the floor despite his stomach’s protesting gurgles.

“Someone, please,” Dream rasps.

* * *

Just as the Warden predicted, the prisoner has piped down. It only took more than a week of ignoring to turn on the audio that is connected to the mics in the cell, it’s not like he would ever turn it on again, the monitors are enough to see what is happening inside. The prisoner sat by the wall in the middle of the pool and the lava curtain, finding solace between two liquids, the temperatures inside can be harsh after all. He couldn’t forget the first day the week-long ruckus happened.

He was awoken to the shouts from the inmate, shouts of call, acting like he doesn’t know where he is, which what the warden found annoying, how dare this- act like he is innocent. For the years that passed by, the wars that have set in the world have long eradicated innocence to the population of them. At first, the warden just ignored the pleas and muted the audio thinking that the villain inside is just tugging on the frail strings that he once had, but it continued the next day, and the next, and the next, at this point the warden decided to just record it, maybe he’ll review it if he had the time to. And currently seeing the prisoner curled by the pool of water, Warden opens the files and deletes them immediately, it’s just filled with crap and malicious acting, glad to see that the monster inside hasn’t changed one bit, the warden leaves the office, it has been a long day for him, maybe he’ll take a short break, have either Bad or Ponk sit on the monitor rooms, he trusts his redstone to be formidable despite absence. The warden’s day ends as he locks the monitor room, ready to get back to his base.

* * *

The lava on his left burns hot, the water on his left is too wet for comfort, the crying obsidian that drips to his body is cold to touch too cold for relief. With only himself and the ticking clock as a company, the thought inside Dream’s mind fills the void of having nothing else, alongside it are the nightmares that plague his sleep, the sleep that he very much tries to avoid. Every time exhaustion claims him, he dreams of massacre and bombardment, murders and manipulation, he had to admit Tommy is one heck of a headache, but dreaming of driving the younger boy to self-harm and suicide is something Dream couldn’t swallow to do, after all, he is still the one who welcomed the hyper blond, no matter the thievery and chaos that ensues with Tommy in the middle of it Dream acknowledges that the kid’s heart is in the good.

Dream curls to himself, he’s starting to think that no one will come for him here, rescue is not coming, no one’s coming for him, no one will know or, let him know how is he, why is he.

A shiver crawled on his bony spines, a black smoke, darker than the obsidian around him looms above his weakened vessel. And Dream lost hope that night, as no one will come for a sinner.


	2. Lucid Dreaming

Tommy is panicking, he’s trapped, and he’s trapped with Dream inside the inescapable Pandora’s Box. Shivers crawled up the boy’s spine, followed by cold spots on both his arms despite the burning heat of the lava curtain in front of him.

“PHIL! PHIL! PHIL!” Tommy calls for anyone really, anyone to get him the hell out of this wretched place, get him as far away as possible from Dream. The ominous smiley mask creepily tilts sideways behind Tommy, a crack of bones made the boy flinch and turn to his companion. Dream was on his knees, looking upward and a gargle of cracked voice. A surprised whimper came out of Tommy when Dream snapped his gaze straight front, to him, a laugh reverberated among the obsidian walls, then it continued to a burst of broken laughter. The boy pointed the sharp of the item frame to Dream,

“I won’t hesitate, bitch,” faking his confidence, more chilling chortle came from the masked man,

“I must say, the both of you are resilient, with our bonding in the exile I thought you would have killed off yourself already, Tommy,” the two dots on the porcelain mask boring holes on the boy, “And this-”, a sounding gasp from Dream who tore the smiling mask away from his face, choking and coughing on his own saliva,

“Do-n’t y-ou dare hurt hi-m,” after a very long time Tommy found the shining green eyes of Dream, “Stay as fa-r a-way fro-m me, Toms,” and the unmasked pushed himself to the obsidian behind him making himself smaller to the boy, a croak and Dream is gone again, replaced by the unidentified monster,

“Bravo!” a wide smile etched on Dream’s face.

Tommy couldn’t process what is happening in front of him. Dream was terrible to him, then suddenly, but then he returned- _it_ returned.

“SAM!” he calls for help that couldn’t reach him. Dream- the monster inside Dream, there’s a hint of clarity inside the boy’s mind, remembering the early days of the SMP, when Dream would mediate in the courtroom discussing what could be fair for both parties whenever a conflict would arise when the masked man would let the porcelain fall away to laugh with his friends-, the monster stands up using his friend’s body, with each step the other takes the more Tommy takes note of his signs, a shiver, a cold spot now on his back, the rapid thumping oh his heart. With the last effort of self-preservation, Tommy swings the item frame against Dream.

Only to meet air.

Tommy looks down, as sees a Dream curling and writhing. The boy tries hard to keep his grip around the item frame’s edge, his only weapon at hand, taking several steps away from Dream. He grabs up his communicator, typing away with one eye looking out for Dream.

<TommyInnit> Someone help

<TommyInnit> pandora bx NOW

He hopes for someone to see. Someone to save him, him, and Dream both.

* * *

Dream couldn’t let himself, he needs to keep control, cannot let whatever this is inside of him to hurt Tommy, but he feels so so weak and the resounding garrote of guffaw that fills his brain is making him melt.

“You see how scared the kid of you, hmmm?” then whatever it is whispered in his mind, “You did that, Dream,” a chuckle that is so damning, “Let me, Dreamie, you shall have the everlasting peace that you have been wishing,” Dream can feel the smile creep on the crevices of his thoughts, “Nobody likes you now anyways, look at how little Tommy tremble before your eyes, without you, no one can reign terror in this lands anymore, they’ll have their peace finally,” Dream realizes that his grip on himself weakened.

* * *

Tommy has learned that the maniac loves to laugh, but his friend is absolutely in pain. So when a hint of giggle came from Dream, he readies himself summoning all of the lessons that Techno gave to him about self-defense when a real weapon is unreachable. When Dream -he knows it's not really Dream- stiffly stood up, and like a marionette takes a sweet time of taking heavy steps to Tommy, the boy doesn’t know what it will do, so he takes inspiration from the anarchist that is Techno.

_“If evasion is an option, then do it, assuming your opponent does not have a weapon, or if they do they have a melee weapon instead, then try to knock themself off as far as possible,” Technoblade sermons, “Reach is a key in fighting, don’t let them get to you if you can,”_ ,

The boy expects a blow from Dream, so he sidesteps, then kicking Dream as far as possible, whispering an apology he is not sure the other man will hear, and promises to heal whatever injuries he has when the both of them get out of this hellhole. He keeps on pushing Dream as far away from him, gently if he could, it seemed like hours when the man he knows returned with a painful wheeze.

* * *

“You need to get out of h-ere,” Dream groans, back pressed on the wall, while Tommy in front of his in the opposite wall sitting on the chest. The boy shrugs, it’s not like he could, both of them are trapped here with a monster.

“Since when, Dream?” he asks, thankful for the lucidity of Dream, unfortunately, Dream did not answer, it’s not like he knows the answer to that.

“Do you remember Pogtopia?” Tommy offers, “Schlatt? L’manberg?”, the name of the place seemed to have piqued Dream’s deteriorating memory,

“H-ow’s it?”,

“Yo-” Dream winced, “I mean whoever that is blew it up to the bedrock, with Techno and Phil,”,

“Technoblade and Philza are here?”,

“Yeah, I invited him, Philza came to try to save Wil,”,

“How’s Wilbur?”,

“He’s dead, he’s a ghost now,”,

Silence loomed over them.

“I did so many bad things,” Dream’s voice cracked with malice against himself,

“I don’t think you’re that, though,” Tommy shrugs, then turns to Dream summoning his emerald gaze to his sapphire, “I prove to you that, and I will prove you, even more when we get out of here,” a tear dropped hidden by the shadows of their confine.


	3. Night Terrors

The monster inside Dream stares its cold eyes at Tommy.

“Do you have any other plans to torment me, bitch?” the boy bit, it’s hard to get a hold of Dream, and when the admin does appear it's like racing with the tornado, you do not know when he will switch back with the monster.

“Hehe,” the monster smiles, then shrugs, “I enjoy seeing you alive more, I’ll probably bore myself out if you suddenly fell into lava-”,

“Don’t you dare,” Dream growls, and he can hear a chuckle from the monster,

“How are you?” Tommy catches the admin who buckled as soon as he got control,

“Like shit-”,

The boy smirks, then lets the older man lean to the wall of obsidian behind Dream. When he is sure the admin is settled with the little bit of comfort they can achieve, Tommy decides to stick beside the other man.

“Sorry we haven’t finished what we talked about earlier,” Dream groans as he cracked some of his locked joints, Tommy waves it off,

“Tell me, Tommy, what is it like there outside?”, the boy was silent for a few moments, staring at the lava and the dripping cries of obsidian,

“Chaotic at best, Tubbo’s making nukes-”,

“What?!”,

“And there’s a giant red egg that is invading the whole server, Puffy, Techno, Ranboo, and Phil are trying to deal with it, but I fear for them. For some reason, I am immune to the motherfucker, but it's getting worse,”,

Dream was silent until they heard a pop from the dispenser that provides them raw potatoes, the bombarding outside can be heard again making a harmony that isn’t half bad with the elder guardians,

“You should eat those potatoes, you’ll need the strength,” Dream points his chin to the potato lying on the floor, Tommy raises his brow,

“No, you need the energy for escaping this hellhole,” the boy emphasized for Dream, where the admin shook his head,

“I’m afraid if the thing that possesses me escapes the prison with me, the thing outside may become worse for the server,”,

“But you’re the Admin!” the boy protested, and Dream shakes his head forcing a block to Tommy. The boy’s sapphire eyes narrowed when he opened his palm, a surge of force pulls him to a blur making him nauseous as various colors bloomed to his vision.

The boy opens his eyes to a properly made arch, rubbing his eyes to gather the focus back to his vision. When he properly sees what are his surroundings he blinks to the couple in front of him, then a wave of nausea makes him puke bile and starch on the red carpet, making everyone in the place cringe in disgust.

“Tommy!” Ranboo the half enderman cried,

“Finally! The flower-girl is here!” the voice that is certainly Tubbo’s exclaimed,

Tommy sees more people who are all wearing formal attires, and turns to his best friend,

“What the fuck?! Tubbo?!” Tommy waves his hands in exasperation,

“It’s my wedding with Ranboo!” Tubbo cheers and Philza hands him a basket filled with daisies, lily of the valley, and blue orchids,

“Go, flower boy, go!” Technoblade shouts from the pews at the back, “Make Tubbo fall to one heart!” his sarcasm is dripping from his snout.

The wedding ceremony starts, with Tommy spraying flowers to everyone, especially to the two grooms, grumbling throughout the occasion, he wasn’t the only one who is bummed with the wedding as he can hear the anarchist half-pig Technoblade spouting threats for Tubbo, the one-half of the grooms being a former president, saying that Tubbo will betray Ranboo in the long run, these grumbles are hushed by his fellow anarchist and resident old man of the world, Philza, making his wings spread to hide the complaining half-pig, much to Techno’s chagrin.

Tubbo pulls Tommy to the side when the wedding ended,

“Tommy, I have to apologize, when we arrive in the hotel, where I and Ranboo plans to spend our honeymoon,” Tubbo says, genuinely apologetic,

“That’s alright,” Tommy shrugs, then his best friend held his hand on the blond’s shoulder,

“Tommy, are you alright? I heard you got trapped in Pandora’s Vault... with Dream,” the worry is now showing on Tubbo blue and brown eyes, Tommy nods,

“My time there wasn’t that bad,” the blond replies,

“Do we need to report to the warden?”, Tommy shakes his head,

“Tubbo, I need to tell you something,” its the blond’s turn to place his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders, “We need to help Dream,”,

Tubbo shakes Tommy’s limbs away from himself, “What?! Did Dream screwed with your head again?!” he screeched, Tommy aggressively shakes his head, and grips on the other boy’s arms to secure him in place,

“No! Tubbo!”, Tubbo tries to get away from his best friend’s hold, “Dream is possessed,”, that stopped Tubbo’s flailing, the brunette blinks,

“So the dreamon is still there?” he asks,

“Demon you mean? I thought that’s Bad’s race?” Tommy inquires,

Tubbo shakes his head, “Dreamon, with a r and an a, or Dream with an on. They are parasites that possess their hosts or preys,” Tubbo turns away from Tommy, “This is fucked up, I- we thought we screwed Dream, how is he still inside there?”, Tommy grabs Tubbo,

“Tubbo, what do you mean?!”,

“Me, Fundy, and Sapnap tried to exorcise the dreamon inside Dream before, I thought we screwed up and instead exorcised Dream out of his own body,”,

“Shit,” Tommy cursed,

“Yeah, shit,” Tubbo agrees,

“We gotta help Dream, Tubbo,” Tommy shows the block that Dream gave him, “Dream gave me this before making me puke in front of your wedding,”.

* * *

_“You rely on a foolish child to make an impossible quest?_ _”_ the monster grins,

“Better get him out there, so that I can have you for myself,” Dream taunts,

_“I will get out of this shithole with you and make you watch the world you made and fucked with be destroyed to smithereens,”,_

“You can try, I’ve had you before,” the admin summons a strength to smile at the creature inside his head,

_“This is verily much similar to the Greek tragedies you and that anarchist are reading, Dream, You are hopeless,”._


	4. Unconsciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: implications of torture ahead

Dream could not count the days inside his cell, the ticking of the clock has long been absent since the monster inside him threw it on the lava.

“ _How many days passed already?”_ it whispers, “ _Day? Weeks? Months?”_ there’s a smirk on his visage inside Dream’s mind, “ _Maybe a year already passed, Dream,”,_

_“Why do you still keep on dreaming, Dream,_ ” the whisper laughs at his joke. The lava curtain falls, and both of them perked up in sync, the stone platform advancing to their cell, the monster inside giggles to the hopeful emerald eyes as a blot of black and white rides on the to the obsidian room.

Badboyhalo enters the room, but he is not himself, the red rims of his black hood is blindingly white, the admin did not- could not make out with his eyes that are long broken by the prolonged confinement and staring far too long to the lava that burns his eye.

“The Egg, wants you to join our cause,” the demon says, “Join us,” his smile so sweet,

“T-ommy?” Dream rasps,

“Dead, but that was his final wish, to be with his older brother,” Bad replies, “Dream, we can give what you want, join us,” he grabs both of the admin’s shoulders, gently rubbing them,

“What do you want the most? Freedom? Power? Control?”,

Dream could not answer,

“A family?”,

And tears blur more of the admin’s jaded eyes. The monster grabs control over Dream, the green turning haunting black.

“ _He does have a family already, Egg slut_ ,” it growls using Dream’s chords, “ _Little Dream here have me, and he will have me forever_ ,”, shaking it stands up from their corner of the cell, grabs the collar of Bad’s hood, and pulled the demon to the lava curtain, burning the egg-possessed demon alive and returning him to his last respawn point.

“ _You and I, forever,_ ”, it can feel the clawing of the young man inside their mind, and he delves to the deep with the admin, “ _Let me show you how powerful a mind can be_ ,”, and the once space of void fades into a replica of the solitary cell. For the first time ever, Dream sees the whole of the monster that has ruined his life, its eyes are bright blue sapphires and a crowning yellow hair.

“No!” Dream shrieks,

The monster smiles, “ _You forget how powerful I can be,_ ** _ **prey**_** _,”,_ it presses the admin on the floor where he slumped with his foot, “ _You didn’t know? I’m sure you know I just used you, and I still am, that command block you gave to Tommy,” it smiles, “Are you sure it is even Tommy at all?”,_

Dream shakes his head, denying what he is hearing,

“ _I know you’re trying to fool yourself, but_ that _has always been a false hope,”,_

“You’re a liar,” Dream growls,

“ _Am I, really?,”_ it croons, hand tracing the face bare of its mask, green eyes look up to see a vibrant fall of rainbow-colored wool, “ _I wouldn’t have to leave you again, Dream,”_ , and the face turns back to that of the young blond teen, this time covered in bruises and blood, “ _But, you killed me, left me to my own demise,”_.

* * *

From a faraway horizon, two boys watched as the red vines that infested the SMP lands writhe in defiance and crimson burns from the underground to the cascading plantation outside.

“Nukes and command blocks,” Tubbo cheered,

Tommy’s eyes are narrowed with urgency, “When-!”,

“Maybe next week,” Tubbo shrugs, holds Tommy’s arm, “It will be fast, I promise, trust me,” and with how much the boys hated to say it, “Trust Dream, our admin is a strong man, and we already talked about this last month and last week, then yesterday,”, Tommy nods, they did talk about it numerous times since last month, right after the wedding and honeymoon. They will get rid of the Egg first, for that is what seems to be the purpose of the command block, they will and have it programmed with the collaboration of George, Tubbo, and XD, they really only got XD’s help because of George, the command block is to make sure that the decay of radiation in the lands will fade as soon as possible and make it habitable again, while also making sure whoever gets left on the lands when the bomb detonates will be protected from the radiation before and after respawning, and voila, the Egg is not roasted, hopefully, they will see the Badlands people back and not possessed.

A wisp of green came to the duo, it’s DreamXD a sign held up to the two,

“Something went wrong,” it said, “Maybe it’s the dreamon that corrupted my spiritual brother, the decay of the radiation is being slowed,”,

“What?!” Tommy shouted,

“Fortunately, Dream is so weak as of the moment that the dreamon only managed a couple of weeks,” the intangible admin leaves the sign on the ground as he disappeared with a puff of smoke, “Make sure he will return, the world is unbalanced enough as it is, that’s when your expertise will come, dreamon hunter,”.

* * *

The dreamon smirks, it knows its time in here will come to an end, with the egg done from tormenting his playground, at first it was uneasy with the apostle’s sudden invasion of their alone time with Dream, and even tempting the admin to save them. The dreamon scoffs, them lying about Tommy’s death is quite a cherry on top, it turns at the mental image of his host, Dream is quite a good host too, letting it take the banquet to itself, the dreamon approaches to the admin, gives a gentle touch to his sunken cheeks and Dream flinches, a grab on his shattered hands and he winces trying to take back his hands to no avail, of course, the dreamon let its prey roam outside their mind palace, and Dream as per usual tries to escape breaking his body for a bleak chance to get his freedom, but Pandora’s Vault is an inescapable box for the annihilation of one’s will, no matter how strong they are.

“ _Dream, my duckling,_ ” it takes the form of the sheep captain, and squeezes the shattered hands too hard that Dream lets out a broken shriek, the blood from the wounds spill to the dreamon hands, and it wipes away the tears, replacing it with blood, “ _My duckling, you deserve to be here, honey,”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also godsdammit i know this will be a freaking canon divergent, but well, i did not expect that, also kind of did too. did you know that killing a cat will give you seven years of bad luck? thats the supersition here in my place


	5. Comatose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, 
> 
> author did not mean to cross any lines

The crowd that compromises of Tommy, Tubbo, Sapnap, Fundy, Techno, and Philza surges through the labyrinthian corridors of Pandora’s Vault, upfront Sam also runs leading them to the solitary cell, skipping what rules and protocols can be shortcut with, at this point time is of the essence, they’ve been away from the mainlands for far too long, seven weeks to be exact, and the Dreamon Hunters do not know what other atrocities may the monster inside Dream has done to him. By the control room they found Bad and Ant, the former visibly concerned.

“We have to get to him, fast,” the demon said,

“We tried to get him out, but without the potions and the air outside killing us-” Antfrost adds, the Warden nods at them,

“Come with me,” the half-creeper ordered, handing a stack of potions regeneration, weakness, slowness, and healing to the two, he also notes the uniformed hunters to come, and the six of them goes to on with the moving bridge, the cat hybrid deciding to be the one to stay with Philza and Tommy. When they arrived, more than a half of them choked on their biles, barely stopping a force to vomit on the obsidian floor, everything is covered in blood, the enchantments of the cell being responsible for not letting the embrace of death stop the suffering that is evident with the crimson covered obsidian walls. Naturally, it was Sapnap who approaches Dream first, slaps his friend’s cheek lightly, an eye of pure black opens, and the mouth gurgling with blood and puke curves upward,

“Too late,” the Dreamon smiles, and smoke of pitch leaves through their admin’s mouth, a rough shriek ended with Dream slumping on the pyromaniac’s cradling arms,

“Tubbo…” Fundy pokes the former president to check, and with a flash, a window with an orange glow appears in front of the veteran Dreamon hunter, Tubbo nods, confirming that the Dreamon no longer lingers inside their friend,

“Let’s get Dream to a safer place too,” Bad takes in a deep breathe, bile threatening to launch out of his mouth, seeing the gore of the place and whatever Dream just expelled from his body, the others nodded to him, and Techno willingly carries the limp and deadweight body of Dream, the half-pig frowns on the man’s lightness, sees the pile of rotting potatoes and frowns, even more, he’s definitely not going to have potatoes for supper for a week at least.

In the main atrium of the prison where space is more than adequate and relatively brighter they make a temporary set-up, Fundy, having already made a braid with trinkets that supposed to prevent any more possible possession, attaches his handicraft on his fiance’s wrist, kissing it lightly,

“Come back to us,” he also whispers lightly, a tear from his one eye,

By the other hand Bad taps on Dream’s other wrist, feeling his pulse to assume vital status, a face of dissatisfaction etched on his demonic features,

“He should be waking up,” the doctor says, “Or at least he should be,”,

“Why isn’t he waking up then?” Tommy asks the obvious question,

“I… I don’t know, his vitals are stable, most of the physical wounds have healed properly with the potions,” Bad turns to the hunters, “You guys have any info about this?”,

“We’re not sure,” Tubbo admits after a long pause, Sapnap’s brows drawn narrowed, Fundy kneeling and drawing strokes on Dream’s hand, “We’ve never had a case with a possession this long,” the second youngest says, he does not say it often leads to tragedy and death, but obviously Pandora prevented only death.

The demon sighs, “Then we are going to need more tools to find more information, and unfortunately most of my equipment is in my clinic, and I don’t even know how are they, you kinda nuked the city,”,

“Sorry, Bad,” Tubbo grimaces, the doctor waved it off,

“I know the Egg was a menace,” downtrodden Bad decides his shoes are something that is better to focus on, “I just wanna know how is Skeppy, last time I know he’s inside the Egg,”, a ping from their communicators,

“It’s the explorers,” Tommy chimed, “They said it's mostly good outside now, they also found Skeppy, he’s doing not so great,”, the last line took the breath out of the demon,

“Let’s go!”,

And they all went outside.

* * *

In one bed the admin of the Dream SMP lays, on the other the doctor’s partner. One of them is already healing, the other… Might not.

An orb of light slowly forms itself to a figure bearing emerald cloak, a mask of porcelain hiding their facial features.

“My liege,” XD grazes a hand on Dream’s features, “Wake up now,”, behind the mask a forlorn freckled face cries, feeling the fading force from the Head Admin’s essence,

“I suppose that is the only way, Dream,” a drop of clear tear falls on the pristine blankets, “Be one with the world, that shall be your peace, our peace. Together we will finally be complete with the Core Seed, and the world should be safer than ever,”, a drop of tear now also escapes Dream’s eye, XD nods, a beam of lime light passes through the solid blocks of the clinic, waking many resting folks who ran to the building. As they enter the light disappears, leaving a teared-up Skeppy, and an empty bed. Fundy wails, as George shivers with his sobbing, a strong arm from Sapnap steadying the blue-teed man. The black-winged immortal enters, sadness drew on his shadowed face.

“He’s left us, for the sake of this world,” Philza says, taking his hat off his head in a salute to the faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one sounds like its rushed, cuz it is, since I know I'm losing touch to this and I'd rather not drop another series, so ye... thank you so much ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are Highly Encouraged.


End file.
